Flexible self-inflating resuscitator squeeze bags are in widespread use in medical and emergency treatment of patients. They are designed to be manually squeezed, such as by a doctor, nurse, orderly, EMT or other medical service provider. Their usage includes, for example, respirating a patient (civilian or soldier) in the field and/or during transport to a hospital. Their usage also includes maintaining patient respiration during movement from one location to another. For example, a flexible self-inflating resuscitator squeeze bag may be used on a patient being transported on a gurney from their hospital room (where they are ordinarily hooked-up to a respirator) to a surgical operating room, where they are then hooked-up to a second respirator in the operating room. The flexible self-inflating resuscitator squeeze bag is typically manually operated during such movement of a patient. Otherwise, patients needing respiration are typically hooked-up to a respirator. The present device may be used to supplement limited inventories of respirators, as in the case of an epidemic or other high demand.